Never Be Alone
by awsomearies
Summary: One-shot- A man alone, the loneliest man in the universe, must face his hearts desire and decide.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who! The BBC does!**

"Never be Alone."

He stood, alone. He was told "Never be alone." She told him that, in her final letter to him. Pond, Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. Sadness washed over him. At least she had Rory, the Last Centurion. They would ALWAYS have each other. He was The Doctor, a centuries old alien from a long gone race. Gone by his own hands… Guilt, why is it always guilt?...

A sigh built in his chest, relieving some of the pressure of guilt from his two hearts. He stepped away from the control panel of the TARDIS, to its open door. Outside was stunningly beautiful. The Island of Calaina, on the Planet of Tala. It is their Annual "Season of Dreams" festival. The sight of the deep purple sky full of little dancing orbs of light intrigued him. The excitement of discovery, to have his deepest desire shown to him both caused a trill of happiness and a pounding of fear in his twin hearts.

"Well," he sighed. "Best get on with it." He stepped out of the TARDIS, pausing only long enough to lock her doors and give her a gentle pat. As he stepped out onto the beach, he felt the rich green sand crunching loudly beneath his boots. A deep breath brought the scent of tart ocean water to his nose, as well as the savory smelling incense from numerous prayer lights.

The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm they call him. Never, in all his years, has he been able to sit still. His hearts ached for travel, discovery and the unknown. Then one day, he found "her" and took "her." And she took him. His TARDIS, her "Thief." A sad smile graced his lips. For one day, he was able to walk with the very heart of his TARDIS. That was one of the happiest and saddest days of his long life.

"You are too young, sir, to be so sad," came an oddly melodic voice. Glancing around, he saw no one.

"No," came another voice, "not young. Old, very old, and very sad." The shadows to the Doctors left seemed to melt away, revealing a pair of Talaian. One was a female, her soft blue skin marked with prayer stripes. She reached her long thin hands out to his face, as was the traditional greeting of the Tala. "So very sad," she said in her melodic voice as she closed her eyes, probing his soul for an answer to his sadness. He reached back out touching her face, closing his eyes as well, returning her greeting. As the greeting was finished, he opened his eyes to find her wiping a single pale tear from her face.

Her companion, a tall and broad built male, reached out as well, greeting the Doctor. "Why so sad?" he said simply. "You seek a dream seeker. A reader of ones desires." His deep voice was hypnotic. They separated. "My name is De'loni. And this is Rana. We will be your guides."

It was odd, but these two seemed like old friends, eliciting trust and friendship. The Doctor ran his fingers through his somewhat shaggy hair. "Thank you, I could use a guide," he said playfully. In a strange way, they reminded him of Rory and Amy, regardless of their strange appearance_. I have been too long on my own_, he thought as he brushed the hair from his eyes. _I am beginning to see ghosts…. _

Rana lead the way, her footsteps strangely silent as walked along the beach. "What you need is our greatest dream seeker," she said softly.

De'loni spoke from the Doctors right, gently grasping his arm. "Her name is Ona, and she is our greatest Dream Seeker." A feeling of reassurance and compassion washed over the Doctor.

They walked in silence for what seemed an eternity. At the crest of a dune stood a small …. well for lack of a better word, stood a hut. Practically no larger that the TARDIS seemed from the outside, this hut was painstakingly painted with prayer stripes. Its surface was studded with small gems, sparkling gently in the dim twilight. As they approached the door of the hut, a gem in particular caught his eye. In its depths, he saw a face. But not a face that struck fear into his hearts, but one that make him smile. She winked at him, blowing him a kiss. He blushed, feeling that same little trill of excitement he always got when he was with her. His River. His beloved. His wife. Forever together, and yet forever alone. Out of habit, he straightened his scarlet bow tie, running a nervous hand through his hair again.

"Oh my friend," came a soft voice from inside the small hut. As he stepped inside, she continued. "One must not see ones dreams before they are ready…." The Doctor suddenly realized that this hut, a bit like his TARDIS, seemed bigger on the inside. He marveled at its size, as one could easily walk from one side to the other, and yet the room seemed to go on well beyond the reach of his vision. "Sit," said the woman… no she seemed more like a young girl, seated on the center cushion.

As he stepped inside, his guides bowed and melted back into the shadows. "I," he began, "I, uh…" He frowned slightly_. I don't like not knowing what to say…. _"I think…"

Ona, the young Dream Seeker, laughed gently. "You are not one who is often speechless, I see." He gave a half hearted smile. "You are very old, and very alone my friend." He sat, a bit awkwardly, on the pile of blue pillows near her. TARDIS blue, he noticed, running his long fingers through the tassels on the top most pillow. "You came here," she continued gently, "too find what it is you seek most. I think," she smiled, her youthful eyes sparkling, "you have already found what that is. But you fear. One mustn't fear ones dreams."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, a bit perplexed. "I don't fear my dreams," he said softly_. I fear for those who know me….I am a dangerous man…._ For one brief second, the faces of so many flashed through his mind. Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, and Donna were first to make an appearance. Even Jack and Mickey ghosted past his minds eye. Amy and Rory. Oh his heart ached. So many he has known, has loved and lost, have moved on, or died. Finally River, their long and mixed up history, past and future. He shook his head, a bit like an earth canine shaking water from its ears.

"So," he began, "what do I do? Some incantation, a prayer or the like?" He suddenly felt a bit silly. _What am I doing? This is daft… _he began to stand, feeling just a little flash of fear run through him.

"Stay. Please stay," Ona began. "I know you fear for others, but you should not fear life. Stay, please."

He stopped, slowly settling back onto the lush pillows. The Doctor looked into her young eyes, falling into their dark depths. He felt something, a gently warm feeling wrap around him. _Peace? Is this peace?_ In the blink of an eye, he found himself somewhere he had seen before, and yet never seen. _I know this place, and yet….. _It was right there, at the edge of his mind, at the tip of his tongue.

He turned in place. Around him was an ocean of stars, twinkling and winking at him. He was in the door of his TARDIS. But there was something different here. It felt more welcoming than he had ever felt. Almost as if there was something here that….loved him. Walking to her control panel, he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Hello, Sweetie."

Those words. There it was, the butterflies in his stomach, the quaking in his spine, the flash of heat in his face, causing him to blush. In all his years, in all then years to come, those two words from her would always make him giddy. River, the woman who knows him well, knows his heart and soul. She could drive him mad, drive him to the edge of the universe and beyond, drive him to do anything in order to protect_. As if she has ever needed protection from anyone…_ he thought playfully. He turned to find her near the doorway.

"River," he said simply, straightening his bow tie.

"You're late," River said, jabbing him not so gently in the ribs as she stepped closer to him. Her curls fell into her face, as usual. He swiped at her hair, playfully.

"A time traveler is never late," he said sternly. "I showed up precisely when I needed to."

Rolling her eyes, River gave an exasperated huff, turning to close the door. "Sometimes you are just so…. exasperating." She gave a quick wink before turning her attention to the control panel. "Where are we all off to now?" she asked.

For a moment, the Doctor just watched her as she worked the controls. The TARDIS responded to her commands, as if she had done so for years. His mind worked for a moment. He remembered his purpose here. His hearts desire, that was his purpose here; to find his hearts desire. Somehow River being here made sense.

"River," he said gently," do you know why I am here?"

She turned her attention back to him, a bit of a smirk on her lips; one hand placed on her hip. "Of course I do." She stepped closer, kissing his cheek softly. "You know, for being so smart, you really are an idiot sometimes. You travel all around the universe, saving so many. Always doing for others, never thinking of yourself. You never listen to me," she added, tugging at his tie.

"This is a dream. Your dream. You found a Dream Seeker. Young Ona. You know, I met her once, or will meet her anyway." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand, as if batting away a stray thought. "A Dream Seeker shows you what you desire, more than anything in the universe. Does it surprise you that I am here?" She gave that grim, the one that was both aggravating and seductive. "I should be honored, I suppose. But I am only the tip of the iceberg."

There was a sound, a soft padding footfall that caught his attention. After a moment, the sound was behind him. Something soft brushed his fingertips.

"Da? Where are we going today?" The Doctor turned, his eyes falling to a little boy. The Doctors hearts ached for a moment. _My son_, he thought, a tear falling silently down his cheek. He reached down, gently lifting the boy, who looked to be 4 earth years old. His hair was curly, like River's, but darker, like his. His eyes were hazel, flecks of gold almost glowing in the green pools. There was a pang of fear in the Doctors heart, but with it came a proud pulse of love and affection. In one swift movement, the Doctor swept the boy up into his arms, hugging him fiercely. For one brief second, this was home.

"Aiden, come here sweet heart," River said gently. The boy kissed the Doctor on the cheek, hopping down from his arms with the youthful energy of a child. With a happy "Okay, Mum," he wrapped himself around River's leg.

There was an ache, a longing that tugged at his soul at that sight. River, his wife, the woman who knew his secrets. The woman who has saved him as often as he had saved her, and a son. His son. "You see, my love, more that anything in the universe you seek a family. Loved ones." She stepped to his side, one hand on his cheek, one on the head of Aiden. "Oh my darling, I know you so well. I have traveled so long and so far with you. You have been alone so long, so very long." Tears fell from her eyes. "Sweetie, you have given so much, for so long." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Never travel alone," she whispered.

Around him, the TARDIS faded from sight, his hand reached out to his wife and son, but they were gone. He found himself seated back on the lush pillows of that small hut, tears streaming from his eyes. He reached up, surprised to find them there. He stood quickly, pillows scattering as he back peddled. "What is this?" he asked, hearts pounding.

"I am sorry," said Ona, her youthful eyes suddenly sad and oddly old. "I am so very sorry. You are so sad, so alone." She stood and the Doctor suddenly realized how very small she was. "You are an ancient traveler. You have lost so many. And you fear losing those you love again. You run, to keep others safe." She turned away from him, her small pale hand searching a tiny black bag from a nearby table. "But," she said as she drew her hand from the bag "one can not run forever. You can have your hearts desire." She opened his slim hand. "Do not fear forever. Have faith in those you love." She placed a small twinkling gem in his hand, one very much like the gems that studded the outside of her hut.

He looked at the gem; its twinkling light seemed to come from its heart, not from refracting light. "Pursue your dreams my friend," she said simply before returning to her seat amongst the lush pillows.

"I….. Thank you," he said before his feet lead him back to the entrance of the hut. Outside, his guides, Rana and De'loni, stood waiting for him.

"Did you learn your hearts desire?" said De'loni in his deep baritone.

"I think," said the Doctor quietly, "that I have always known." He slipped the gem into his pocket, tapping it gently with one hand. Rana squeezed his arm gently, and they silently found their way back to his TARDIS. After a short farewell to his guides, he found himself alone on the dark beach, orbs of light flitting about the nights' sky.

He stood there for a long time, mind whirling. Then, with a small smile, he entered his TARDIS. Setting the coordinates wordlessly, he listened to the soft whir of the engine of the TARDIS. He knows where she will be, he always knows.

As she landed, making the whine that River always complains about, the Doctor smiles widely. "Today," he states to the air, "today I do something for myself."

He stepped from the door, walking purposefully out into the jungle-like world he now found himself. Not far away, he found her, digging away at a rock wall. She looked over her shoulder, a look of surprise on her dirt smudged face. "Doctor? Wasn't expecting you! I found this relic, an old prayer scroll from the Laton Priests of Galvan. Lead me to this little island." She stood, brushing the sweat and curls from her face. "I think-"

"River," said the Doctor, wrapping her up in his arms, "Shut up." And with that, he kissed her. It was a first kiss, one full of potential. _Today_, thought the Doctor,_ I begin again. _"Where do we want to go today?" he said, leading her back to the TARDIS. "And what do you think of the name Aiden…..."

The End, and the Beginning.


End file.
